Lightnings' Eclipse: Love or Hate
by Phantom Twilight Princess
Summary: Jess, the new addition to team 7 isn't exactly friends with Sasuke. But what will happen when their realtionship blooms? And can she fight the pressures of evil ninjas, mean girls, her crush and her best friend? Probably not. Rated T becuase...it just is!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Jess- Chapter 1, this should be interesting**

**Sasuke- Ok, please just start the story**

**Jess- What's your problem? **

**Sasuke- Just shut up and start the story**

**Jess- Fine, I'll start**



I was on my way to the ninja with a little to much to carry because I have never went to ninja school before. I was just hoping I could make friends, I mean I am nice, kind…but I do have a temper. My head was hurting horribly ever since I had the dream last night

Flashback

I was getting ready for bed, when I looked at the paper on my bed, I saw the headline "Village Hidden in the Moonlight destroyed. Few survivors" I was one of those survivors. My mother and father, who was the village Kage died. I was so devastated. I had no siblings I could look up to or talk about how I feel. The only thing I had left of my past life was a blue heart shaped necklace that I got when I was a baby. I would never go anywhere without it. I laid down and stared at the ceiling and slowly fell asleep

"Jess." I heard

"Mom?"

"You're not alone…Once you get further and become a great ninja you shall learn that our village has not been destroyed and we will be together."

"What?! You're not dead? How will I know?"

"You will learn soon enough my daughter." She said and then there was a bright flash of light. I sat up, panting for breath

"What the hell." I said and laid back down

End Flashback

"LOOK OUT!!" Someone yelled. I looked up and then a kid with blonde hair ran into me and we both fell over. My stuff went flying everywhere

"I'm so sorry." He said

"Don't worry." I said "I'm Jess Masen."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and well one day I will be Hokage of this village." He said

"That's awesome!" I said smiling "Can you show me the way to the ninja academy."

"Of course! I am on my way there right now." He said, grabbed my arm and started running. A couple minutes later we came to the academy. We stared at it for a minute and then walked in

"Thanks Naruto." I said smiling

"No problem." He said then walked away. I kept looking around for a seat. My eyes stopped at a boy with black hair. I walked towards him

"Can I sit here?" I asked, he looked at me and grunted "Fine. I'll take that as a yes." I sat down

"WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE!!!" I turned to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes staring at me

"Is that a problem?" I asked then more girls started at me "Oh…this must be Sasuke Uchiha." I smiled "Well…I don't care if you are in love with him! I have more important things to do, then listening to your complaints." I looked away and at the desk. I saw that out of the corner of my eye Sasuke was looking at me "What?"

"Nothing." He said "What's your name?"

"Jess Masen." I said and then he looked away and grunted "What's your problem?"

"What's your problem you haven't shut up since you sat down."

"Excuse me for living."

"You talk way to much." He hissed "And you jump to conclusions, you don't know my life, so stop pretending you do and leave me alone."

"Fine…you're a jerk." I said and Naruto walked up

"Sasuke, shut up and leave Jess alone! Why can't you be nice for once." Naruto yelled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto and I walked to the desk behind Sasuke. 10 to 15 girls surrounded Sasuke.

"Wow." I said

"Man, you're the first girl I met that hates Sasuke as much as I do." Both of us laughed "Hey Jess."

"Yeah?"

"Have your eyes always been purple?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean when I ran into you before your eyes were blue."

"Oh yeah…..well you see my eyes will change color due to my emotion." I said "Red means mad, Green means confused, Blue means sad, and purple means calm."

"That's so cool!! Does your hair change colors to?"

"No…my hair stays brown." He smiled and a man came in and stood in the front of the classroom

"Alrighty everyone. I'm Iruka and I will be putting you in your groups." He went over groups 1,2,3,4,5, and 6 "Now group 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." He said

"Oh man." I said "I guess I'm not on your team." Then he went over the rest of the groups "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens when you don't get put on a team?" I asked

"Oh you didn't get picked?!? Why not! Iruka sensei!!" Naruto yelled

"Yes Naruto."

"Jess didn't get assigned to a team."

"Oh really?" He said flipping through his papers "Well, Jess…what team do you want to be on?"

"Can she be on my team?!" Naruto asked

"Sure." Naruto high-fived me and smiled, Sakura also smiled because I guess she finally figured out that I won't take Sasuke from her, and Sasuke did nothing.

**Next Day- Training Field**

I was flipping a kunai through my fingers, while Naruto was going on a rant how are new sensei was late. I stood up throwing the kunai at the ground and walked towards Naruto

"Naruto," I said "You have to calm down."

"I will…"

"Naruto you are such a loser." Sasuke said

"Ok you don't start wanna-be-ninja!"

"Well, at least I can fight." He said

"Ok you just crossed the line Uchiha." I threw a punch at him but a puff of smoke appeared "What the hell?" I said and backed up. A man was standing there with silver hair and a mask covering his one eye

"That's enough." He said "I'm Kakashi Hatake and I will be your new sensei." We all stared at him

"Hi Kakashi." Me and Naruto said together

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said

"Yes."

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LATE!!"

"Oh yeah….sorry about that. I got lost on the path of life." He said and we all stared at him

"Are you serious." I said

"Well, lets move on. Lets' tell each other about our likes, dislikes and dreams." He said "I'll go first. Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes and I have a dream. Next." He said pointing to Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen! I dislike the three minutes wait for the ramen to cook. And my dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage!"

"Next"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like….I mean the person I like is. My dream for the future is….And I hate Naruto." She said and Naruto made this really weird face

"That was harsh Sakura." I said

"Okay next." He said pointing at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I typically don't like anything. I hate a lot of things. And my dream is to kill a certain someone." We all stared at him. Narutos' face turned white, Sakura had a blank stare on her face, Kakashi looked mad and I took a step away from him

"Ok last one."

"My name is Jess Masen. I like writing and drawing. I hate…" I couldn't tell them what I hated I mean that was really personal and only I could know "And my dream is to…" I stopped again. I looked at Naruto then at Sasuke

"Now lets get training." Kakashi said

Hours Later- Nighttime

"Great job." Kakashi said "Meet me back here tomorrow for our first mission." He said "Now go get some rest." So, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura all headed home. I stood there looking at the moon. I felt that something was wrong, but what. I headed home and when I got there I went right up to my room, got changed and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN

**Jess- Well it's the second chapter! **

**Sasuke- Wow…you are way to happy**

**Jess- So?!? Is that a problem?**

**Sasuke- No…but why can't you get Liza or Lynn and annoy them**

**Jess- Because….just deal with it**



The Next Morning

I had the dream last night. It seemed blurry to me, like everything was fading away. I can't believe my village is okay and more importantly my mother might be alive, could that even be possible. I got up and walked into the bathroom and noticed my eyes were a mixture of blue and purple

"Wow…that's new." I said. My eyes have never been more than one color. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second and turned away walking out of the bathroom and changing into a black tang top and white shorts. I grabbed my necklace, moved my hair and clipped it. I walked downstairs not even bothering to eat breakfast. I touched the doorknob and felt a shock "OW! That hurt." I walked outside and headed to the training fields. Many girls throughout the village were staring at me, it was quite scary. I finally arrived. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, Sakura was trying to talk to him and Naruto came running up to me at full speed.

"Hey Jess!!" He said

"You seem happy today."

"Well, remember Kakashi Sensei told us we have our first mission today."

"Oh yeah….I guessed it slipped my mind." I said

"Are your eyes—"

"Yes. Today they're a mixture." I said

"Hey everyone." We heard a voice. Kakashi was there, book in hand and waved to us "Ok…are mission is to escort a man back to the land of waves

"That sounds easy." I said smiling

"It's an C ranked mission. We are body guards for a man named Tazuna, a bridge builder." Kakashi said and then a man with a beer bottle walked out

"You are the kids that are protecting me….oh great." Tazuna said. I looked at him and then away.

"Kakashi." Tsuande said walking up to us. We all looked at her "Jess is staying." My eyes widened. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked at me

"WHAT!?" I yelled "But this is my first mission."

"There is a mission for you and Sasuke to go on." She said

"Yeah! Then why isn't he staying too!" I asked

"Because…we have some things to discuss before this mission comes. Sasuke will go and you will stay and train with me until they return." I saw Naruto frown

"Alright." I said

"Kakashi move out." Kakashi shook his head and they walked away. Sasuke turned to look at me and then I swear I thought I saw him smile. Was that good or bad? "Jess, please follow me." We walked to her office. Tsuande sat in her chair and faced me "I need to ask you some questions."

"Ok."

"Have you ever felt like there is someone is attacking you from the inside?" I looked at her confused "Ok…that's not the best question…..Have you ever thought that you weren't you but someone else?" She looked through some paper work on her desks. I stood there very confused

"Lady Tsuande." I said "I don't understand."

"You are very dangerous to everyone around you…" She said looking up "Jess…..you have a split personality."

"WHAT!?!?" I asked and backed up "What does that mean!"

"There is a bad side of you…It can come out if you get too mad…and if it stays out to long your formal self is destroyed." I stared at her

"Any other news!" I said

"No." She said, flipping through more paper work "I want you to go train with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Yes ma'am." I should, turning my back towards her and putting my hand on the doorknob

"Oh and Jess."

"Yes." I asked keeping my back towards her

"You must tell no one about 'it'." She said

"Of course." I said walking out. I shut the door behind me. Another person…inside me. How is that possible. Why didn't I ever know. I sighed and slowly let go of the doorknob

"There you are Jess!!" I looked to the left and saw Ino running towards me "Were you still talking to Lady Tsuande?"

"N-no…so should we get training." I asked

"That's why I came looking for you." She said smiling and then grabbing my arm, started running down the hallway. We….well Ino almost knocked seven people over. We got to the front door.

"Ok! Ino let go." I said and she released me. I opened the front door. Choji was eating chips on the ground and Shikamaru was sleeping on a bench. I stared at them "Well, this is interesting." Ino whacked her head walked over to Shikamaru and pushed him off the bench

"What the hell Ino!" He said sleepily and looked at me "You're Jess, right."

"Yeah." I said walking over

"I don't want to train!" Choji said. Shikamaru looked at me

"Too bad!" Ino said "Follow us Jess. We're going to the training grounds." I smiled and we walked. They were very quiet…it was quite strange. After five minutes of walking and silence we reached the training grounds.

"Why were you guys so quiet?" I asked

"No reason." Choji said, reaching into his bag for more chips

"Well then, shall we fight?" I asked. Ino smiled and ran towards me. She threw a punch at me. I grabbed her arm and punched her in the stomach and she fell

"Ow." Ino said, slowly standing "This is going to be a long night."

**4 hours later**

"Alright guys, that was fun…but I should start heading home, I'm a bit tired." I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead

"Ok, see you tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked

"No, I have a mission to go on with Sasuke…unfortunately."

"LUCKY!" Ino yelled

"What so special about Sasuke anyways." I asked

"You'll learn soon enough."

"Whatever." I said "Bye." I gave them a quick wave and headed home. Everything in Konoha was just like my village. Though something different about this place and I really enjoyed it. I got home quicker then I expected. I opened the door and walked inside. I threw my backpack in the living room and ran upstairs

"I don't understand why you have a grudge against me Jess." I heard A voice. I looked at my bed, Sasuke was there

"How did you?"

"The mission was hard, but quick and I wanted to talk to you about our mission for tomorrow." I stared at him

"_What the heck is this idiot doing?! He can't just walk into my house! That creep."_I thought to myself "Sure? What about it?"

"Just make sure you don't get in my way and we'll do fine." He stood up and walked right up to me. He was only a couple inches away "Night." He said and vanished in a puff of smoke. I stood there, confused and I hold a grudge against him?! He has got another thing coming. I walked over to my bed and took off my necklace. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror and I pictured me….well 'it' destroying the leaf village

"How can that be me?" I asked the reflection and my eyes changed to green. I touched the mirror and jumped back. I think I am afraid of what I might become. I just hope this mission doesn't turn out too bad. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my Pajamas. I changed, laid on my bed and fell asleep listening to my mothers' voice.

**AN:**

**Jess- Sorry there is not a lot of action going on right now…I am just trying to explain my life…But in the next chapter, they will be action!**

**Sasuke- I hope**

**Jess- Shut up! Anyways I want to thank Pink-mutant14, Rosecat and Death Kitty and PwnKage for reviewing!!! **

**Sasuke- Please review**

**Jess- Bye!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Jess- Man I am a slow updater…please don't kill me for being so slow! So here is chapter 3 ^_^**

Morning

I was tossing and turning in my bed, when I felt a cold hand touch my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked up. Sasuke was standing there "Why the hell are you stalking me?"

"Jess we have to go…Tsuande is getting really pissed off."

"Oh ok." I got up "You need to leave before I call the cops." He grunted and jumped out the window. I changed into my normal outfit. I walked downstairs and looked in the living room. I thought I just saw something…great I'm going crazy. I walked outside. Sasuke was leaning against a tree. "Ok I'm ready." I said. He just grunted and we walked to the Hokage's in complete silence. We stood in front of the door and I knocked

"Come in." We walked in "Good, took you guys long enough….but that doesn't matter right now." Tsuande said "You will go capture this A-ranked criminal, she is very dangerous. Bring her back, but do not harm her." She said "She will most likely be in a forest…Move out!" We left and walked to the gates

"She must really think we are strong if she is already sending us on missions like this." I said and Sasuke just grunted "You are really getting on my nerves. Trying to act all cool, what the hell do girls see in you?" He looked at me, not mad but confused.

"Come on lets just go." He said and started walking, I followed behind him "So Jess what do you want to be when you get older. You never answered."

"Oh….I want to be in the ANBU."

"Well that's interesting."

"Wow…is that a compliment?" I asked

"Yeah…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"how many friends do you have…if any."

"YES! I have friends!" He yelled

"ok, who…not counting me or the fan girls."

"Um, Naruto!" He snapped "Uh, Gaara!"

"No…I'm sorry but Gaara hates you and you know that." I said "Can I be your friend?"

"Yeah you're right…he does." Sasuke said "Wait what?"

"Can I be your friend."

"But you just…yes." He said and actually smiled. Was he expecting me to ask that? "Just stop asking questions like that okay."

"Y-yeah…I guess I just get nervous around you."

"Why?" He said quietly

"Because I guess I might like you."

"What? Because of how I look like?" He asked, sounding annoyed

"No…your dream…" I said "I just don't want you to think of me like a fangirl."

"I won't." His voiced softened

"You won't? Why not?"

"Because…you're different." Sasuke said. I smiled. We walked for what felt like hours. By the time we were only half way through the forest, the sky was beginning to darken

"Lets set up camp." I said, stopping and looking at Sasuke

"Why?"

"Because one it's dark out genius and two because I'm tired."

"Fine, whatever." He took off his bag that was full of weapons and supplies, and leaned it against a tree "You start a fire and I'll get our sleeping bags."

"Alrighty." I said and broke some branches off the trees. I threw them into a pile and took a match. Sparks flicked from it as I hit it against a twig. A flame started and spread amongst the fire pit I made. Sasuke sat on the ground and I sat next to him. We sat in complete silence "So…Sasuke, you really don't think of me as a fangirl?"

"No…because you don't hang all over me, you give me space and you are kinda like me." He said and we stared at each other. I blinked a few times and me and Sasuke were leaning forward towards each other. All of a sudden he jerked back "I'm going to bed, night." He stood up and walked over to his sleeping bag. He laid down and it was quiet. I stayed sitting next to the fire. I took a sit that was next to me and I poked the fire. I heard a noise in the forest. I spun around to the direction of it. I jumped up

"Sasuke, wake up."

"What?" He said dully, turning onto his back

"There's something in here." I said "Give me your flashlight."

"Here." He threw me the flashlight

"You can go back to sleep."

"Not gonna happen." He said and got up. I gave him the flashlight

"We don't need it."

"How the hell can you see then."

"Luck."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Oh now I'm an idiot?" I said and rolled my eyes. Sasuke turned the flashlight on

"Walk." He hissed

"What the hell is your problem all of a sudden? First you're being all nice, now you are annoyed with me and I'm an idiot!?" I yelled

"What, are you so mad that you are going to try and kill me?" He hissed

"Well you are really starting to piss me off Uchiha. You keep telling me what to do." I said and he shined that flashlight in my face

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! I SWEAR IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU I WOULD HATE YOU!"

"WHAT?! YOU WHAT?!" He covered his mouth and then his whole face turned red "B-but every time we are together we want to kill each other in the end."

"I told you, you're different." He said and I blushed

"Lets keep walking." I said and noticed we were already walking "Oh…"

"Jess I really do. I—" All of a sudden I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and someone threw me into a tree

"Hello." The person said

"Ow." I mumbled and Sasuke ran to my side

"Sorry did I interrupt your pity party?" The person asked

"Who the heck are you?" I yelled

"SHUT UP!! I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU SO…WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!!" They yelled and Sasuke looked at me

"Wow, they have some problems." I said

"What gave you that idea." Sasuke said sarcastically

"SHUT UP AND ANSWER!!!" The person yelled

"I'm Jess."

"Oh…WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"None of your business."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!?!" They said, Sasuke was trying not to laugh

"Well then, who are you?" Sasuke asked

"Are you two a couple?" they asked

"Yes…no…I really don't know." I said "Why does that matter right now."

"Why doesn't it?" She said "My name is Alina, if I had friends they would call me Callie, at school they would call me Sofie, my parents called me Mollie, and my brother called me Mina, you can call me Sierra, if you want." Sasuke was trying his hardest not to laugh

"I get the impression that she's not all here." He said and I started laughing, he did too. The girl glared at us

"So, why are you following us?" I asked

"Who are you looking for?" She asked. I stared at her, then at Sasuke and he nodded. She was the one we were looking for. I was sure. Absolutely sure.

"You." I said

**AN:**

**Jess- Well, I finally have the time to update and I promise that I'll update ASAP. Please review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN

**Jess- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I want to also thank Bassrocker1294 for reviewing ^_^ I made her get an account and she is currently writing a story. So check out her profile!**

I was still on the ground. Sasuke had his hand on my back and Sierra stood in front of us.

"You are looking for me?" She said "What exactly was your mission?"

"Only for us to know." I said

"Why is that…you ninjas are always so secretive. Why?"

"Just come on." I said and stood up, Sasuke did too.

"Are you two dating?"

"You already asked that!"

"You didn't answer."

"Ask Sasuke! How do I know!" I yelled

"Yes…now come." He said and grabbed her arm. She pulled away

"Oh. I had no intention of coming, I was just staling." She said

"Come!" I hissed. She looked up then said

"Not yet." Very calmly

"Something is off about her. Be careful." Sasuke whispered

"What do you mean not yet." I said and pulled out a kunai

"Not yet. No need to talk that out, I have no intention of fighting you, it would do you little good anyway." She said

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused." She said

"Ok, seriously come on or we will take you by force."

"That is another thing about you people, you're so quick to act out in violence. You hardly try to talk things over at all." She looked at me. I backed up behind Sasuke

"What, you're listening to her?" He said

"No." I whispered "I'm building something up."

"What?" He whispered

"Just tell me, do you trust her?"

"Not entirely, are you going to try and call her bluffing?" He said

"No, but I'm going to try and knock her out with my chidori, since she won't come quietly." I said

"Please be careful." He said

"Move on the count of 3…1..2..3." He disappeared. I ran forward towards her. She titled her head and smiled slightly . I picked up speed. I Lifted my arm to hit her. She moved to the side a little and I hit Sasuke?!?! And he hit me! Then Sierra kicked Sasuke and he fell to the ground, she kicked me and I landed next to him "Ow…Sasuke are you ok?" He was out

"You good?"

"Man you pretty strong and no I'm not good." I sat up, rubbing the dirt off arms

"You started it. I told you not to." Sierra said

"For gods sake. We have other things to do! Now will you just come." I threw a kunai. I started getting up, only to feel a cold hand on the wrist. I looked down "Sasuke?"

"So do I." She said

"You ok?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah…Hey Sierra are you part of the Akatsuki?" I asked and took a look at Sasuke, who was resting his hand on mine. I looked back at the girl. I stood up and helped Sasuke up

"Please…you really have to go."

"Jess," Sasuke said "Something is wrong." I started really getting annoyed with Sierra "Calm down."

"You're Sasuke Uchiha! You should be able to—"

"Uchiha!?!" Sierra said "Like Itachi?"

"No, Sasuke." He said, and she stared at him

"Oh, he did mention you. What did he say." She said

"What?! Do you work for him?!?" Sasuke said

"Um, kinda." She said and I couldn't control myself anymore

"What do you mean you're working for them!!!" I yelled

"I'm sure it's not what you think." She said and was surprisingly calm. Sasuke held my arm. A puff of smoke appeared behind Sierra and there stood Itachi. Me and Sasuke stared

"I have a plan." Sasuke whispered "Go." I looked at Sasuke then ran towards Itachi

"You're dead! CHIDORI!" I said went to hit him, just like as I went to hit Sierra before. He stepped back and the girl grabbed my wrist. I noticed Itachi's eyes moving then he vanished, I saw Sasuke behind me. He moved his arms, suddenly a bunch of invisible strings went around the girl. She let go of me. "Where did he go?" I shouted and move next to Sasuke. We stood there

"Don't worry," Sasuke said "He retreated." I looked at the girl and I fell a little bit. Sasuke held my shoulder "Are you ok?"

"I used to much Chakra." I said and fell to the ground, blacking out. When I awoke. Who knows how many hours later. Sasuke and Sierra were leaning over me

"You alright?" One of them said, I couldn't tell which

"Sasuke? Is that you." I said weakly

"Yeah, you ok?" He asked

"Please say no, ow." I heard

"Shut up, Jess you alright." He said

"Yeah, I think." I said and Sasuke helped me sit up "Maybe we should just kill her. Would you like the honor Sasuke?"

"HONOR! Well I guess that is a good thing." She said

"You know we can't do that." Sasuke said

"Damn it." I murmured and grabbed Sierra pinning her to the ground "Give me the rope Sasuke." He handed it to me. Sasuke held her down while I tired her hands together. I stood up, pulling her with me. Sasuke and I looked at each other.

"Ready?" Sasuke said

"Yeah." I said "I mean if we don't get back soon Lady Tsuande will kill us." We took off running. I didn't talk and I fell behind Sasuke and Sierra who were talking to each other.

"So where are you from?" He asked

"Around." She said

"Oh, I heard it's nice there." He said, she laughed, then he did "You have a nice laugh." He said then I heard thunder from a distance. I was actually feeling jealous. "Jess?"

"Yeah?" I said and I caught up with them

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jess."

"It's nothing. Why does it matter?"

"Maybe he is just worried about you." Sierra said. I looked at her and got quiet. Sasuke took my hand and held it in his. "The whole time we were talking, all he mentioned was you, and how you were being quiet and he hoped you were ok. It was nauseating." She said

"What did you say?" I asked. He started blushing and looked away

"Nothing."

"Oh." I said. He blushed more

"I know what you thought." The girl said "Seriously, I wanted to slap him."

"Hey! Don't talk about my boyfriend like that." I said and saw Sasuke smile

"Like what?"

"Never mind." I said and Sasuke tightened his grip on my hand. We didn't say anything the rest of the way back to Konoha. I can't believe Sasuke was my boyfriend and in so little time. I never knew we would become this close this fast. I feel like this is a dream…but it's not. It's reality.

AN

**Jess- Well I'm finally doing a lot better at updating! **

**Sasuke- That's good**

**Jess- That's weird**

**Sasuke- What**

**Jess- You are being very nice all of a sudden**

**Sasuke- Thanks **

**Jess- Please Review!**

**Sasuke- Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

AN

**Jess- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Say thanks Sasuke**

**Sasuke- Why**

**Jess- Um…do it for me –smiles-**

**Sasuke- Damn it…fine**

**Jess- Good**

**Sasuke- Thank you to everyone who reviewed –Jess hugged Sasuke- Start the story and also Phantom Twilight Princess does not own Naruto…thank god for that**

"We're here." Sasuke said "Take her to Tsuande, unless you want me to."

"HEY!" We heard and turned to see Naruto running towards us

"Naruto! Hey!" I said and he hugged me. I almost fell but Sasuke held me up

"Why is Sasuke….?"

"We are going out."

"Sasuke. Girl. Date?" Naruto said "Well I have to go. Kiba, Hinata and Lee promised they would have ramen with me." He ran off

"Well that was awkward." Sierra said

"We need to find Lady Tsuande." Sasuke said

"Maybe she is in her office." I said

"No. She's been outside lately." He said

"You guys are stupid." Sierra said, she was looking at the sky again

"Why?" I asked

"You really thought I'd go to Tsuande with you, she hates me." She said

"Come on. We will go together." I said. Without warning Sierra kicked me in the stomach and I fell. Sasuke was quick and he caught me, then she jumped over the fence

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah." I said "We have to catch her." We both ran and jumped over the fence "You go that way and I'll go this way." I ran for about five minutes. That's when I saw her in the training fields "Sierra, why does Lady Tsuande hate you?"

"For a lot of reasons." She said and looked up again.

"Jess. I'll finish up here." I heard and turned around Tsuande was there with Sasuke "You two can head home."

"Ok." Sasuke said and I just nodded

"And you, where have you been?!?!" Tsuande said and we walked. I stopped and sat behind a tree. Sasuke kept walking then he looked over his shoulder

"What?" I said

"Are you listening to them?" He asked

"Yes." I said, he smiled and kept walking

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I heard Tsuande yell. I leaned against the tree

"You want to stay and listen Sasuke?" I asked

"No I don't." He said and left

"Why does it matter. I'm here now." I got up and walked over to then

"Excuse me Lady Tsuande?"

"Oh Jess I thought you left?" Tsuande said "Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering…why is Sierra a criminal?"

"Oh. W—" She started

"WHY IS THAT ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS!!" Sierra yelled

"BECAUSE YOU TIRED TO KILL ME BEFORE AND YOU SAID YOU WERE WORKING FOR THE AKATSUKI!" I yelled

"I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU, IF I DID YOU WOULD BE DEAD!!" She yelled

"I FOUGHT BACK!" I yelled "YOU CAN EVEN ASK SASUKE!"

"That is enough." Tsuande said "You are both very capable, but I guess we'll see tomorrow."

"What?" Sierra said

"Fine." I said "I better get training." I ran to my house. So many things were racing though my mind. Tsuande said my demon or whatever that thing is would come out if I got mad, but nothing….who knows. I walked into my house slamming the door shut and Sasuke was sitting on the back of my couch "Hey. Why are you here?"

"What happened?" He asked

"I am not really sure."

"You're not sure, ok. Bye. I have to go train." He said and walked to the door, he stopped and faced me "Be careful ok." He kissed my forehead and walked out

"What do you mean by be careful." I asked, but he was gone. Sierra was standing in the doorway about to knock "Um…hi." I said. She wouldn't look at me

"Hi." She said bitterly "Tsunade said I should train with you."

"Oh…I guess." I said "Are you in the Chunin Exams?"

"I don't want to." She said and she looked at me and smiled

"Well, I mean I could get you into them."

"Thanks but…I don't want to be in them." She said with a smile still on her face

"You don't?" I said "Why not?" She looked away again

"I have my reasons." She said grimly "Lets train."

"Ok." I said and we walked outside

"You go first and don't hold back, ok." She said. I smiled and ran towards her, pulling a kunai out of my pouch

"WAIT!!" Someone called, we both turned, there was a girl, she was tall and slim, bright blue eyes and short blonde hair. She was like a girl version of Naruto

"Who are you?" I asked, looking from her to Sierra then back

"Oh, I'm…just call me Twin." She said

"Cool name."

"Thanks, sorry for interrupting your fight."

"It's no problem…do you need anything."

"Yeah do you know where the ramen shop is?"

"I DO!!!" Naruto ran up "Follow me!!" He grabbed Twin's arm and ran

"Well now, can we get back to our fight." Sierra said

"Yes." I vanished, re-appeared behind her and elbowed her in the back. She then kicked me

"I should tell you, you can't win."

"What do you mean." I said, grabbed her pinning her to the tree, she changed into a log. The substitution jutsu, damn it. She appeared behind me slamming me into the tree and held a knife to my throat

"You can't win, not yet." I kicked her "Look who's here." She said and I spun around Sasuke was watching us. Sierra then stumbled backwards, she closed her eyes and covered her mouth

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked looking at her

"F-fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" I made a quick glance at Sasuke and back

"N-no, I'll be right back." She mumbled then ran off

"What the hell was that about." I said and Sasuke jumped down

"She's…I don't know." He said. We sat on my porch

"Hey Sasuke…I was thinking that maybe…" I stopped

"What." He said

"Wanna see my village."

"You mean the Moonlight Village?"

"Yes."

"You mean the one that is burned down?"

"For one…there is only one Moonlight Village and yes."

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt…we have no missions…"

"Great!" I grabbed his hand and we ran down the streets of Konoha to the Gate "Now remember Sasuke…don't be a smart ass when we get there."

"What do you mean." I just smiled. We left Konoha. It only took 45 minutes to get to the Moonlight's village gate. It was surrounded by a bunch of trees and different types of beautiful flowers. Just beyond this gate was my old life…my true home…I just have to keep what my mother told me in mind…it could just be the right key to get my family back. I went to open the gate

"You left me…" Sierra hissed walking up

"Well I got bored…so—"

"Thanks a lot…anyways I have things to do…oh ask Tsuande…about foresight." She said then jumped away into the trees

"That was awkward." Sasuke said "Jess lets get home, you can show me your village a different time…we have to be healthy for the Chunin Exam---GET DOWN!" He slammed me to the ground. Like 8 kunais hit the ground. He pulled me up.12 men were surrounding us. "I should have seen this coming..." He did a fire style hand sign "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" I ducked. He hit all the men. We ran into the forest. Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his carrier and threw it toward the men "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" The kunai multiplied and hit all the men following us, they fell.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"No prob…I mean I am the boyfriend." He smirked. I smiled and we ran back to Konoha. The sky was getting dark. Sasuke and I stood on my porch facing each other. He moved the hair out of my face "Listen…Naruto, Sakura and I will wait outside the first exam for you…so get sleep…night." He kissed my forehead and walked away

"Night," I walked inside "Wow." I headed up to bed, quickly falling asleep with a knot in my stomach for tomorrow

AN

**Jess- Well I won't be updating as fast as I used to because my computer got a virus and shut me off from the internet. My dad called support and they said they can't help us…so much for support…anyways I'll update as soon as I get the chance! Please review! Bye**


End file.
